


P.O.S - Ann's Eternal Bliss

by Hypnofeet



Series: Persona One Shots [108]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A short Persona One Shot featuring Ann Takamaki from Persona 5. A reskin of an older P.O.S but in a different setting and a different character.In this One Shot, Ann finds herself in prison inside Kamoshida's Palace.





	P.O.S - Ann's Eternal Bliss

Ann Takamaki woke up in a room, located in Kamoshida’s Palace. She looked around slowly, seeing she was in a prison cell, though it was decorated nice and cosy. The last thing she remembered was herself, Ryuji, Morgana and Ren defeating Shadow Kamoshida, though she was unaware of what happened after or how she even got stuck in here. She tried sitting up, feeling herself unable to like she was restrained to a bed. She looked at her body to see if she was tied up or anything. All she discovered to her shock was that she was in pink lingerie, like her cognitive self was dressed in. She screamed a little in shock, struggling.  
“Hello!?” She called out. “Ren!? Ryuji!? Morgana!?”  
There was no answer as she began to shake.  
“What am I doing here?” She questioned to herself. “Morgana said the Palace was supposed to disappear once we defeated him!”  
Suddenly, she could hear the cell door open. She prayed to herself that it wasn’t Kamoshida. Though something just as frightening came in: a bunch of Shadows. They looked over her body as Ann shook. She was about to protest when one of them one blew a thick pink cloud of gas into her face, a thick aroma surrounding the room, now filled with pink mist. She sniffed softly; the aroma was sweet. Her eyes emptied slightly as she felt a bit aroused. She smiled, swaying her head a little. As she sniffed even more, she began to think dirty thoughts, feeling her legs get a little wet. She giggled in enjoyment, breathing deeply as dirty, sexual thoughts overtook her mind. Her dirty thoughts revolved around her and a young man she recently gained a crush on: Ryuji Sakamoto. She imagined herself, just like how she was, laid in a bed with barely any clothes on. Ryuji was on top of her, teasing her nice and slow as she would squeal in pleasure and surprise, smiling. He massaged her breasts, focusing on her nipples as she jumped under him, letting out cute moans. He moved his left hand downwards, his fingers running along her inner thigh, playing around that area as Ann let out a long, loud moan that were silenced when Ryuji pressed his lips against her, rubbing his body against her. His right hand cupped her breast, rubbing it and gently wiggling her nipple. They kissed with so much passion as Ryuji whispered to Ann if she was ready for the big one. She only nodded, feeling it enter inside her slowly as her eyes rolled back a little in pleasure, submitting to Ryuji’s movements. In the real world, she could feel her hand move, rubbing in between her legs as she let out cute moans to the feeling as well as her fantasy. The Shadows climbed on the bed, rubbing against her and licking her body parts all over. This made Ann moan even louder, shaking in pleasure. They focused on her breasts, arms, legs and feet, a couple of the licking her cheeks as she continue to rub. Ann only let out more moans as a few Shadows licked between her toes. Her eyes crossed, her entire body and mind feeling so good. She couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed the Shadows licking and rubbing against her to the point where it was affecting her mind. She let out one final moan as she felt her mind turn into goo, climaxing. All she could suddenly think of was how much she loved the Shadows, feeling so happy to be stuck on the bed. Ann felt herself sink into the bed in pure relaxation, the Shadows covering her skin in licks. They pleasured her more as she could only think about them.  
“Thank you Shadows! Thank you so much!” Ann cried out in pleasure.  
She loved it here. She didn’t care how she got here anymore. She just wanted to live here forever, letting the Shadows use her body.  
“Keep me here... Never let me leave...” She drooled.  
Ann climaxed once more, the Shadows not even showing signs of letting her have a break. She was in an eternal bliss in a Palace she didn’t want to be in. But with no Kamoshida, there was nothing to worry about...


End file.
